The joys of revision
by TheRugMaster
Summary: Katie Bell desperately needs to revise, but a certain Weasley twin keeps distracting her.


**Hello! Shout out to lostmidtranslation who helped inspire this (along with exam results) =] **

Katie Bell was revising.

Or, at least, that was what she was pretending to do. Really she was writing ten reasons why Fred Weasley annoyed her. She finished her list and looked at it with satisfaction, coughed and slid the note over to Leanne. Leanne read it and raised her eyebrows. She picked up her quill, circled something and wrote a little note before passing it back.

Katie rolled her eyes. Leanne had circled number 8) He ruffles my hair, number 5) he calls me Kay-Kay and number 2) he insists on grabbing my arse in front of teacher getting me into even more trouble and had written _you LIKE it when he does this!_

Another scrap of parchment appeared in front of Katie.

_I think someone has a crush on Fred._

Katie scowled. _**Not this again.**_

_Yes, this again. You LOVE him; you want to HUG him-_

_**Shut up!!**_

_You want to KISS him, you want to SHA-_

"Miss Bell, Miss Fetch, I hope those are revision notes you're writing." growled Moody. Leanne instantly ducked her head, and Katie spent the rest of the lesson doodling idly.

"Miss Bell?"

Katie stifled a groan. Why was it always _her_ getting detention?

"Miss Bell-"Moody began

"It was Leanne writing notes sir!" Katie blurted out.

Moody surveyed her for a moment. "I actually wanted to discuss you attitude in class Miss Bell." He snapped. "Writing notes is one thing, slacking for a whole year is another."

Katie nodded, attempting to look shamefaced. Clearly this expression needed work because Moody merely scowled. "Are you aware that your OWL exam is in _two days_ Bell?"

What happened to **Miss** Bell? She wondered.

"Yes sir." She said meekly. "Sorry. I am working towards it honestly."

He glared. "I should hope so. You are dismissed."

Katie hastily made her way to the door wondering how she was going to learn five whole years of defence against the dark arts in less than 48 hours.

"And Miss Bell?"

She repressed a sigh and reluctantly turned back. "Yes professor?"

"It's not loyal to use your friends as an excuse to get out of trouble."

"Huh?"

"Blaming your friend for the notes is not noble." He said sternly. "Not very Gryffindor."

"Right." She said, getting out of there. _Jackass._

_*_

Katie spread her books out on the table. She stacked her parchment neatly. Then she carefully arranged her books into a neat stack and unscrewed the lids on her inkpots and rested quills in each of them.

She took the quill from the red pot and wrote neatly _Magical Creatures_, and underlined it using black ink. Then she took the quill from the green pot and wrote _Hinkypunks:_

Finally she took the quill from the blue ink and copied from her book _These live in marshes-_

She stopped writing. Her robes weren't very comfortable. She told Alicia to keep an eye on her things and ran up to the dormitory where she changed into jeans and a hoody.

Then she tied up her hair, but it didn't look quite right, so she pulled a few strands down around her face. One eye had more eyeliner on than the other so she evened it out.

But now her eyeliner outbalanced her eyelashes, so she put on more mascara to balance it out. Katie then decided to go the whole hog and reapplied eye shadow.

"You took your time." said Alicia absently, working on some kind of flow chart.

"Sorry, got distracted." mumbled Katie, picking up her quill. She carried on writing until she realised in dismay that she'd picked up the black one by mistake.

"Oh no!" she wailed. "It's ruined!"

"What is?" Alicia glanced up, looking irritated.

"My notes." Katie replied, carefully folding the paper over and tearing off what she'd written. "I started to write in _blue._"

"Well, we can't have that, can we Kay-Kay?"

She whipped around "_Don't_ call me that Fred!"

He grinned and ruffled her hair, ruining her ponytail.

"Freddd." She whined.

He leaned really close to her face and whispered "Was it good for you too?"

She pushed him. "Go away, you fool, I need to revise."

He blinked. "You need to _what_?"

"Revise. For exams. Ever heard of it?"

"No, is it a new invention?"

"You're an idiot."

"You love me anyway."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do _not._"

"Enough!" Alicia cried in exasperation. "I'm trying to work here! Go and flirt somewhere else!"

"We are _not_ flirting!" Fred said indignantly. "I happen to find Katie rude, unintelligent, stupid and ugly. And fat." He added as an afterthought. "I would never lower myself to flirt with such a pathetic excuse for a human being."

"Little harsh Fred." mumbled Leanne who was reading next to Katie, as Alicia smirked.

"All that?" asked Alicia dryly. "I'm amazed you haven't snogged her senseless yet."

"Why would I do that?" he said cheerfully. "Apart from all the aforementioned reasons, Katie has crap taste in music. She's pretty useless really."

"Gee, thanks Fred, love you too." Katie snorted.

He grinned delightedly. "I knew I could get you to admit it."

Katie scowled.

*

"STOP!" Angelina yelled. "STOP THROWING THINGS! BEFORE I _KILL_ YOU BOTH!"

Katie bit her lip to stop laughing at Angelina. Fred shrugged. "Sorry babe." He said easily.

"Shut up." She snarled. "Go and snog Katie in a cupboard somewhere."

"Why does everyone keep thinking that I want to snog you?" moaned Fred. "It's so embarrassing. I find the idea of kissing you revolting"

"You're a git." She told him crossly. "Right, I'm going back to my revision now."

"Aw, what? Why?"

"So I can pass my exams and go on to be somebody Fred." She told him snottily.

He scoffed "Oh, you don't need exams to be someone. Come on, one last game of table quidditch and then you can go read about Hinkypunks and stuff."

Katie hesitated. "Go on." Fred said persuasively rubbing his hand soothingly on her arm. Despite herself she smiled.

"Ok then."

*

She woke with a start, jerking her bottle of ink off the table. The common room was empty and the fire low.

"Damn." She started to pack her bag. She'd done no revision and had simply spent the whole evening being distracted….by Fred.

"Oh, you're awake are you?"

Katie yelped in shock and chucked the book in the direction of the sound.

"Ow!" Fred clutched his nose. "You moron, it's me!"

"Sorry sorry sorry!" She rushed over to him. "Is it bleeding?"

"No, just bruised. Any chance you'll kiss it better Kay-Kay?"

"I thought you didn't want to kiss me?" she protested, swatting him around the head and sitting cross legged on the sofa. "And don't call me Kay-Kay I hate it."

"That's why I do it."

She stuck her tongue out.

"Well, anyway, Kay-Kay, I would ask how the revision is going, but I gauge that from the snores…for a small girl you have a loud mouth."

"And for a tall boy you have a small-"She broke off raising her eyebrows. "Brain." She said after a pause.

"I'll have you know that I have a very big…brain, Kay-Kay." Katie wrinkled her nose sceptically.

Fred jumped up and held his hand out. "Come on." He said "Midnight snacks. And maybe if you play your cards right you'll get to see how great my brain is."

"Are you taking me to the kitchens?" asked Katie in amazement. "But you and George said you'd never take me there!"

"What George doesn't know won't hurt him." Fred replied easily. They made their way to the picture of the fruit bowl and Fred let go of Katie's hand to tickle the pear. She flushed slightly, realising that they'd been holding hands the whole way there.

"Ok, put this on." said Fred, handing her a scarf that he'd conjured up. Nervously Katie covered her eyes with it. It wasn't that she didn't trust Fred…it was just that she'd been the butt of his and George's pranks a few too many times.

"Ok, hold my hand, step in." came Fred's voice. "It's ok; just follow the sultry sound of my voice."

She cautiously took several steps in, clinging to the hand that Fred had offered again, dreading what was going to happen.

"Ok and here…we….go." Fred undid the scarf and Katie's mouth dropped open slightly. There was a table, with two chairs facing each other and a mound of hot, buttery bagels in the middle.

"Bagels!" she grinned. "How did you know?"

"You eat bagels by the bucket load." Fred pointed out. "Anyone observant would notice that."

She smirked. "Have you been watching me Fred?"

"Yes." He replied bluntly.

"What?" she was taken aback, but recovered quickly "Pervert."

He smiled mildly. "If that's what you want to believe."

"Well, why else would you?" She was feeling slightly apprehensive.

"Let me see." Fred pretended to think about it. "Maybe because you're the funniest, prettiest, cleverist, brilliant girl in the whole school?"

Katie didn't know what to say. "Cleverist isn't a word." She said feebly.

"It is now." He said firmly and leaned forward and kissed her.

Katie smiled slightly as they broke apart. "Thought you found the idea of kissing me revolting?"

"Thought you thought that you needed to pass exams to be someone?"

"What?" Katie frowned. "I do."

"No you don't. You can be my girlfriend." He said simply.

Katie bit her lip. "And I don't need to pass an exam?" she said, mock seriously.

He shrugged "Well, there is one." He told her. "A practical one…" He trailed off and caught her lips with hers.

"Well," she said between kisses "We both know how committed I am to revision..."

**A/N Hmm. I'm not totally happy with this. Especially the ending. Your thoughts would be mucho mucho appreciated =]**


End file.
